Elongated clamping bands have already been proposed and used, that are configured so as to be wound around the outer circumference of a fastening target in such a manner that a first region on one side in the longitudinal direction overlaps from radially outside a second region on the other side in the longitudinal direction, wherein first and second latch claws respectively provided in the first region and the second region can be engaged with and disengaged from each other, and the clamping band stays wound around the fastening target by the first and second latch claws being engaged (see, for example, Patent Literature 1 below).
The first and second latch claws are formed by utilizing first and second latch claw openings respectively formed in the first and second regions.
Specifically, a first end part on one side in the longitudinal direction of the first latch claw opening projects toward the other side in the longitudinal direction as viewed from above. A region extending from the first end part toward one side in the longitudinal direction over a predetermined distance is pressed to bulge toward a direction in which the region faces radially inward when the clamping band is wound, and thus the first latch claw is formed, with the first end part being a free end.
Likewise, a second end part on the other side in the longitudinal direction of the second latch claw opening projects toward one side in the longitudinal direction as viewed from above. A region extending from the second end part toward the other side in the longitudinal direction over a predetermined distance is pressed to bulge toward a direction in which the region faces radially outward when the clamping band is wound, and thus the second latch claw is formed, with the second end part being a free end.
The clamping band is wound around a fastening target in the following manner.
That is, the clamping band is wound around the outer circumference of a fastening target sequentially from the second region to the first region to cause the first region to overlap the second region from radially outside and engage the first latch claw with the second latch claw, and thereby the clamping band can stay wound around the fastening target against the intrinsic resilience of the clamping band.
Meanwhile, in conventional clamping bands, the entirety of the first end part of the first latch claw opening forms the free end of the first latch claw, and the entirety of the second end part of the second latch claw opening forms the free end of the second latch claw, and it is thus difficult to increase the bulging heights of the first and second latch claws.
That is, the first end part of the first latch claw opening and the second end part of the second latch claw opening continue without interruption into the non-opening region of the clamping band.
Accordingly, in order to increase the bulging heights of the first and second latch claws, a great force needs to be applied during pressing, which possibly results in deformation of the clamping band in some cases.